


MegaFrog -- For the Robot the Bell Tolls

by evilstheater



Series: frog time [8]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, カエルの為に鐘は鳴る | Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru | For the Frog the Bell Tolls
Genre: Clusterfuck, M/M, au? maybe, crossover idea i had, dunno if ill add more to this, ive only really been writing it for my own leisure, so if it gets attention maybe, still a wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: mega man classic au for kaeru no tame ni kane wa naru. it is still a work in process, and i don't really know if ill continue it, but yeah. spoilers possibly? for frog game if you haven't played it yet but it should be fine





	MegaFrog -- For the Robot the Bell Tolls

The year is 20XX.

Two of the greatest politicians from Monsteropolis decide they want to go into robot creation and engineering. Both of them are on two different spectrums of the political spectrum in robot ethics--those on the Sablé side of things view that robots should be treated like humans and should be given the intelligence and personalities of one. Although not exactly well known, Light Labs gets some of their funding from them. Those who support the Custard side of things believe that machines are better off as war weapons, and personality should be thought about second. Although both sides clash, they both work together and view themselves more as a playful rivalry than actual fighting. Instead of the famous Dr. Light or Dr. Cossack to work on their robots, they choose a different scientist: Dr. Arewo Stein.

Unknowing to the both of them, he’s working on both of the models. SKN-001 and CKN-001 are his work. They tell him to make “a robot more superior than the other”. He thinks this is stupid and makes them practically the same. The only thing that separates the both of them is how they look and how their caretakers choose to raise them. Their own development, personality, their life is up to them. They both share the same fate, however, which is to inherit their family’s money and to become politicians too.

They are both made for personal entertainment. Sablé is named after his parents’ last name, while the Custard model is given a name--Richard. They are both sheltered in at first, to gather a sense of human mannerisms and what society expects from them, and they aren’t allowed to go outside. Sablé’s parents drill manners into his head, while Richard’s parents train him to be the strongest. Richard is reckless compared to Sablé, who is raised with love and compassion. 

They meet for the first time at the President’s house. 

Mr. Mille-Feuille invites both of the politicians in with their sons. This visit is a test. If the two boys behave, they will be allowed to interact with society regularly. If not, more training is needed. Both of them are surprised when they find out that they prefer to interact with each other. Sablé is shy, hesitant with handshakes, and he feels out of place. Richard does everything he is told, with a lack of emotion. Once the two robots are told to do as they please, they both find solace in each other.

“Hello,” says Richard, looking coldly over to Sablé.  
  
“H-Hi,” Sablé stutters, unsure what to say or do.

They have a conversation. Richard talks about how his parents boast about how he is the better model, while Sablé talks about how his parents do the same. They talk about the short amount of time they’ve been alive. Richard isn’t sure what this warm feeling is in his circuits, but it is pleasant, and he feels it around the brown-haired robot. He keeps talking. Sablé starts to warm up, too, and doesn’t feel as nervous. He talks about his favorite things. Sablé has grown a liking to video games, and so has Richard. They both talk about their favorite games and characters. They don’t know how long they’ve talked for. They exchange phone numbers, gaming IDs and codes, and promise to meet again. As they continue to go on with their conversation, they are called to dinner. A tall, purple skinned man wearing a very stunning suit walks up to them with two other people. One of them is the President’s daughter, Tiramisu Mille-Feuille, and the other is her brother, Jam Mille-Feuille. 

Sablé and Richard follow the purple skinned man. He reminds Sablé of a snake, in how his skin looks like he has scale patterns on them and is rough to the touch. His eyes are piercing, and Sablé feels scared of him. Richard feels weird, too. The man’s name is Delarin, and he is Tiramisu’s butler and nanny. Sablé feels like he is supposed to be at ease, but still doesn’t feel like he can trust Delarin. He stays quiet.

After dinner, they both go home. Richard immediately texts Sablé, and Sablé feels extremely happy that Richard didn’t want to just dismiss him. They both pass their tests, and will be introduced to regular society soon.

* * *

 

They were both sitting in the living room together when it happened. 

Sablé and Richard had known each other for a year now, in the least. While they were still being trained, it wasn’t as much, and they found themselves with a lot more free time than either of them could handle. They spent a lot of it together—going to the movies, going to the mall, just going to each other’s houses, and this was one of those days. They were sitting together on the couch, wrapped up in each other’s arms, watching whatever nonsense was on TV. 

Sablé felt a lot of things about Richard over the year. He was his friend, his rival, and feelings of what he believed was “love” made connections in his circuits. He didn’t really know what to do with those feelings, so he did what he saw his parents doing and the random teenagers on the streets. Richard didn’t really seem to mind much, and returned his actions without really saying anything. This was relieving to Sablé, somehow, and he didn’t knew why. He noted to ask if he had a virus the next time Dr. Stein visits. 

As Sablé pondered on and on if somehow he caught a virus, the TV started to cut out and the screen started to only show static. Sablé held onto Richard tighter, and Richard patted his head as an old man showed up on their screen. 

“Wahahahaha! May I have your attention, please? It is I, the one and only, brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! You may be asking,  _ ‘again’?  _ Fear not! I have finally acquired that blue brat for myself, so don’t think Mega Man will be saving you this time! In fact… I have more than just Mega Man, I have the power of Monsteropolis itself! Delarin, may you present yourself?”

The same purple-skinned, reptilian man showed himself on the screen. 

“Hello, citizens of Metropolis. Unfortunately, I have to announce the disappearance of President Mille-Feuille. Instead, I believe we should all welcome the new ruler of Monsteropolis, President Wily. Anyone who disagrees with his laws will be destroyed, do I make myself clear?” he spoke on and on, in where Richard subconsciously held Sablé a tiny bit closer and tighter. 

“Right. Thank you for the announcement! I already have my robots rampaging in the city, so if you believe you can stop them, step right up! I’d love to see you try! Bwaaahahahaha!!!” The TV cut out, and nothing came back on. Sablé’s parents rushed to their living room, a look of fear and dread on their faces. 

“We need to get you both out of here. We need to get you two someplace safer. This city isn’t safe for you two at the moment.”

Sablé pondered for a moment. Mega Man was gone, so he couldn’t save the day again. And with President Mille-Feuille gone, that meant… Tiramisu and Jam were gone, as well! His best friends… he stood up, faced his parents, and said “I need to save them.”

“Sablé, you don’t know how to fight! No one can beat them! Hurry up and let’s go!”

Sablé had his mind made up. He grabbed Richard’s hand, and ran out the door. He ignored his parents’ screaming his name, and thought even if he died here, he would do it for his friends. For Monsteropolis. For his own parents to be safe. 

They couldn’t even make it down the street until a girl in a black cloak struck them in the back of the head, and the world went to black. 

“Idiots… come on, Polnareff. Let’s build ‘em up to be something Wily would be jealous of.”


End file.
